German Patent 101 48 781, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,724 discloses a microscope carrier with which the microscope can be brought into an ergonomic position for the user. A base plate with adjustable tilt simultaneously also serves as an armrest. In the center of the base plate, a support plate that adjusts the microscope in terms of height and tilt is provided for the microscope and also connected to it. Because the base plate and carrier plate are connected, a plurality of adjustment steps are needed in order to establish the ergonomically most favorable position. In addition, the base plate occupies a large installation space, which is detrimental to closely-packed utilization of laboratory benches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,354 describes an ergonomically adjustable carrier plate for a microscope. The microscope is mounted immovably on said carrier plate. At least one threaded foot is necessary in order to adjust the tilt of the carrier plate. Handrests for the user are not provided, so that when a microscope has been adjusted in terms of height, a user must adopt an extremely unfavorable hand position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,705 describes a microscope stand that is adjustable in terms of height. Armrests can be added to the stand in order to achieve an ergonomic working position. The armrests possess only one fixed height, so that an optimally ergonomic working position is in fact achieved only for one set height of the microscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,923 describes a microscope that can be tilted, together with the illumination device, in order to achieve an ergonomically favorable working position for the user. No handrests exist. Tilting of the microscope, and thus also of the microscope stage, is not suitable for many microscopic experiments.
The apparatuses described in the aforesaid patents do not meet the criterion of allowing an ergonomic position of a microscope to be easily established. Furthermore, the means for attaining the ergonomic position should occupy minimal space on an installation surface.